


What Comes Next

by gaysharks



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian, Post Season 2, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, canon divergent??, halloween ep never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysharks/pseuds/gaysharks
Summary: Emma's returned from her second inpatient stay for her PTSD, but something still seems to be wrong. Audrey's determined to find out whati suck at summaries ahhhh sorrytitle from Hamilton bc it's my current obsession





	What Comes Next

Today was Emma's first day back at school since Kieran's arrest a month ago. Audrey was picking her up and driving her there to make the adjustment easier.

She arrived at Emma's house in plenty of time, and was greeted by Maggie, Emma's mom.

"Emma's upstairs. Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Yeah actually, thanks. A coffee would be great."

"Sure, no worries."

Maggie got to work making the coffee, while Audrey texted Emma, letting her know that she was here.

A few seconds later, Audrey's phone buzzed. "I'll be down in a min xx"

Audrey smiled to herself, then accepted a mug of coffee from Maggie.

 

After a few minutes of awkward small talk, Audrey checked the time, and to her horror realised that she and Emma were now running late. She excused herself, then made her way upstairs to search for Emma. When she got upstairs, she headed straight for Emma's room, but stopped and turned around when she heard noises coming from the bathroom.

"Emma?" No reply.

She nudged open the bathroom door, and found Emma crouched over the toilet, retching and gagging.

"Em, what the he- are you alright?"

At the sound of Audrey's voice, Emma looked up, and wiped her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine. What the hell's going on? How long have you been in here?"

"I've only been here like 10 minutes? It's not been too long. And I think it's just first day nerves. I'll be fine."

She smiled at Audrey, then immediately stuck her head back in the toilet.

_ That is disgusting _ , Audrey thought to herself.

"If you're fine, then let's go, or we'll be late for school."

"Yeah, sure. I can do that. Because I'm fine."

Emma stood up and flushed the toilet, then grabbed some mouthwash and rinsed her mouth out, while Audrey went back downstairs to wait for her.

“Still no Emma?” Audrey turned around to see Maggie still standing in the kitchen, holding her mug of coffee.

“She said she’d be down in a minute, although she didn’t seem too good.”

Maggie looked at Audrey in concern. “She wasn’t vomiting, was she?”

“Yeah, why?” Maggie sighed, and before she could answer, Emma joined them in the kitchen, finally ready for school.

A few minutes later she was in the car with Audrey, and they were driving down the road to school, going faster than the limit trying to make up some time.

 

The pair arrived at school just as the bell went, and ended up running to their lessons. However, before Emma could get to her class, she slipped into the bathroom. Audrey watched her go in, but didn't follow her out of fear of seeming too suspicious. By the time Emma left the toilets, Audrey had gone.

 

It carried on like this for a week or so before Audrey saw any change. Emma was sick everyday, but insisted that she was fine, which just convinced Audrey that she wasn't . However, one day she was supposed to meet Emma outside her psychology classroom, but she wasn't there, despite the rest of the class having left. Audrey looked through the window and saw Emma sitting at Miss Lang's desk talking to her. This immediately raised eyebrows. Last time Emma had spoken to Miss Lang privately, it was about her mental health, and the whole conversation had been recorded. How bad were things now for her to go back to her?

Audrey immediately got her phone out and texted Brooke. Something was definitely up, and she needed to talk to someone about it. 

_ Brooke, we need to talk. something’s wrong with em A x _

She got a reply almost immediately.

_ I know B x _

She was about to turn to leave when she heard the door open behind her, and Emma came out, still chatting with Miss Lang. She smiled when she saw that Audrey had waited for her, and seemed oblivious to the concern on her face.   
“Thanks for waiting for me. I had to go over some work I missed while I was away.”

“Em, you’ve been back for over a - forget it. Was it okay?”

“Yeah it was fine. Just simple stuff. So, we gonna get lunch?”

“Sure. Let’s go.”  

 

The rest of the day went by in a blur, lesson after lesson, until eventually it was time to go home. It was a Friday, so Audrey was spending the night at Emma’s. She left school as soon as possible to go and pick up her things and take them round to Emma’s. On the way there, she decided to phone Brooke. Over lunch, they'd had a quick discussion about Emma, and decided that if she wasn't going to admit there was a problem, they had to make her face it. They hated seeing her suffering, and the fact that she was pretending that everything was okay only made it worse. 

“Hey Brooke.”

“Hey Audrey. What's up?”

“Are you free tomorrow?”

“Yeah, why?”

“Emma and I are going to the grindhouse in the morning. Can you meet us there? We need to do something about the whole situation.”

“Of course! What time?”

“Is 10 okay?”

“Sounds perfect! See you then.”

Audrey hung up just as she reached her house. 

 

That evening, while sitting in front of the tv with Emma and Maggie, Audrey’s thoughts began to wander. Maggie had prepared a lovely dinner for them, one that was apparently Emma’s favourite, but she'd barely touched it, and she left the meal halfway through, no doubt to throw up. Audrey and Maggie had shared concerned glances, but didn't speak about it. She thought back to Emma’s first day back at school. Maggie had known that Emma had been sick without anyone telling her. Clearly, whatever was going on, Maggie knew more than she was showing. 


End file.
